If We Knew
by sailordarke
Summary: Set after the DReaper. The press is harassing the Tamers, and the Digimon company is trying to get Tamer sponsorship. When her Mom starts to have trouble finding work, Ruki agrees to be sponsored. Eventual Ryuki.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon. This is just a prologue, so you know where we're at so far. It's in the form of a journal, or blog entry. Something like that. Anyways, I really liked the first paragraph, even though I wanted to write a third-person story and by using the term "us" I recognized it was first person. So it's a prologue. The Ryuki pairing will be added soon enough. I just have to, um, get the group together again.

* * *

After the D-Reaper, the Digimon company sales dropped fourty-five percent. This was the equivilant of about fifteen-to-twenty _million_ dollars--the proceeds of several seasons of Digimon, movies, toys, video games and the card game, cut almost in half. So it was pretty typical that they wanted us.

When we went to fight the D-Reaper, we had no idea that we would be spending the next three months running from the press, who really wanted an interview with us "heroes." Takato never thinks like that, and Akiyama never thinks, period. Only me and Lee had an idea of what we were getting into. But we _knew_ we had to go it--for the good of everybody.

After, Hirokazu was quick to sign on with Digimon. He wanted to be a hero; he wanted to be famous. Kenta's showing a bit more restraint, and isn't fully acknowledging being a Tamer yet. The media doesn't really know them--Kazu only got signed on because we acknowledged him as one of us. Nobody really saw him. They did see Juri, but they still think she's just a victim, and nobody's about to try to correct that assumption. Juri _was_ a victim--but they don't need to know she was a Tamer, too. It took a lot of yelling, but I managed to get that into Kazu's head.

I keep waiting for Akiyama to sign on with Digimon, but he hasn't yet. He hasn't even told them where he was the ten months before D-Reaper. I think he likes all the speculation. Personally, I could do without it. Last week Takato had tried going for a walk to the park, and was chased by photographers all the way to my house. Now people are so sure that I'm Takato's girlfriend. Denying it won't do much good, but it's really getting annoying.

Mom was afraid that I'd have to switch schools after the whole drama, but it's really not that bad. Aside from everyone trying to copy my hair style, and pretending to be my friend for the benefit of the media, they treat me pretty much the same--by running away every time I growl at them.

We're so busy now that I don't have much time to think about Renamon. I really miss her. I miss all of the Digimon, even Impmon--what would he be doing now, if he was in our world again? It's hard to think about. I know he wasn't always a bad guy--toward the end, he was even trying to be good. But the press don't know him very well, not much more than they know Juri. And it's _better_ that way.

We could all use some time to recover, but I know it'll be impossible to find it--not until the media finds a new story to go after. And we all know how long it will be until something like that happens: too long. The only one who has some sembelance of a normal life is Lee--he can actually go outside alone, and everyone knows he can take care of himself. Though his dad has to know where he is at all times, or he'll drive us mad.

I've never really had a _normal_ life, but it's never been this bad. Maybe one day I'll find one. Until then,

_Rika_.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

In case you were wondering, Lee (Henry/Jenrya/Jianliang) is his last name, and my putting it before his first name--in this case, Jianliang--is just the Japanese way of family name before first name. And yeah, they're all at their original Japanese ages--10 years for most of them, 7 (I think) for Suzie (don't like her other names), and 14 for Ryo. (The twins are about 3)

Yes, I'm going to continue listing Ruki as Ruki, not Rika. I actually read chapter one and saw how many typos there were in there (not just misspellings), and I know I listed Ruki as Rika, but it was an accident.

* * *

The greatest invention on the world, at least after the Digimon card game, was the invention of the headset. It allowed Ruki, who felt so confined in this house--in this world, really--a freedom to escape. It let her go to a world where the constantly ringing phones wouldn't distract her from rebuilding her deck.

The Digimon Card Tournament was only a few months away, and she wanted to be ready.

The door opened, making Ruki jump. She looked up quickly to see Seiko standing in the doorway. "Ruki?"

"Yes, Grandma?"

Seiko came into the room. "Your friend Lee Jianliang is on the phone." She held out the phone.

"Okay." Ruki turned the music off and took the phone. "Hey Lee."

"Ruki," Lee sounded happy to hear from her. Or as happy as he usually did. Ruki smiled anyways. It was always good to hear from him. Lee an Juri were the only ones who called, and they didn't call often. _Takato_ typically kept losing her number. "It's been a while since I heard from you, so I had to call."

"You're the one who never answers your phone," Ruki reminded him. Usually she didn't call people. But Juri and Lee were the exceptions. She didn't have many friends, after all.

Lee sounded like he was smiling. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"What do you want?" She wasn't even paying attention to her deck anymore. She'd forgot what she was going for with them. Impatient, she tossed her cards into the jar with the rest of them. She'd put it together later.

"Do you want to get together? I was talking to Takato yesterday, and we were thinking about having a Tamers meeting."

"You're crazy! Can you imagine how much of the media will be there?" It would be swimming with them, she was sure of it. And how would they get away after that?

"We're thinking that if we give them the interview they were after, they'll back off and leave us alone."

"Don't be stupid." She hung up. _Honestly_, sometimes Lee could make the stupidest things sound logical. But Ruki knew the media better than he did--things didn't work that way. They _never_ did. They wouldn't lose interest until something bigger came along. And that probably wouldn't be for another month or two. She turned back to her headphones and cards, but the music didn't hold her interest long. The phone was ringing--it was Lee. She ignored it.

A card hadn't found its way back into the jar. Curious, she flipped it over to see what it was.

_Renamon_.

The reaction was immediate. First, her eyes filled with tears, but then anger took over, and Ruki tossed the card back into the jar. She _couldn't think_ about this.

Eventually, the phone stopped ringing. Ruki climbed out of bed, leaving it there. She couldn't stand her room anymore. Seiko was in the kitchen, just where she'd though she'd be, standing over the stove.

"Smells good," Ruki said.

Seiko smiled from where she was cooking dinner. "What did your friend want?"

"He's just being stupid." Ruki shrugged.

Seiko said nothing, simply watched her and waited for her to elaborate.

"He said that they want to do an interview." It was so _stupid_, she still couldn't believe it.

Seiko frowned thoughtfully. "It might work," she said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Are you going to do it?" Seiko asked curiously.

"_No_!" Ruki said, then paused. "Well, maybe."

Her grandmother put the lid on dinner, reduced the heat. "It'll be done soon," she said. "In any case, your mother will be home tomorrow."

Oh yeah. "Did she say if she got the job?"

"No," catching her granddaughter's worried look, Seiko smiled. "We will find out soon enough. Don't worry."

"Yeah." Her Mom had been finding it harder to get a job lately. She was a model after all--and they had a limited lifespan. It was rare to find a thirty-year-old one, and Rumiko was twenty-eight now--almost twenty-nine. But she was still beautiful, Ruki reminded herself. _She'd get this job_.

"Grandma?"

Seiko looked up. "Yes, Ruki?"

"Do you think we should do the interview? Do you really think it will help?"

"There is a chance," Seiko nodded.

"Yeah." Ruki grabbed the phone and went back into her room, dialing as she went.

Typically, it wasn't Lee who answered, but his sister. "_Hi_!"

"Hey," Ruki smiled. "Is your brother there?"

* * *

**Note**: Still no real "Ryuki" yet. But it'll happen soon. In fact, I'm planning on it in the next chapter. (And still plotting the entire story--on chapter 6 already and still no slowing down)

**AzNAnGeL07** -- I'll try not to let you down, and keep this story as interesting as possible. I hope you'll enjoy it.

**karika88** -- Since I definitely don't like reading fanfiction when the pairing doesn't happen until like chapter 9, I won't torture you by following in Those Evil Peoples' footsteps. However, since the fanfic is more plot-driven (yes, plot! that evil word!), it may be chapter 9 before they become "official." But I promise to throw in as many Ryuki scenes as possible.


	3. Chapter 2: No Pictures, Please

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon. But Iida Kazuo and Okanao Tadiyuki are mine. Not that you'd want them, of course.

* * *

Ruki didn't start to relax until they got to the park. Lee's father, Jiang-yu, had arranged for a ride for her. It was surprising for Ruki that she wasn't put off by the fact that the driver and his companion worked for Hypnos. It was actually kind of soothing. But when you felt lost, you always welcomed the _familiar_.

"Do you know who's all coming?" She asked the driver, Iida. He was _by far_ the more vocal of the two, though was by no means a motormouth. He was a pretty average-looking guy, with dark brown hair and a moderate tan. His friend Okanao looked a lot more intimidating, six feet tall and _at least _three feet wide. Okanao hadn't said anything since she'd seen him, so she guessed he was there for protection. They were both in suits and shades. Which meant, Ruki thought, that they were here for business.

Iida looked up at the rear-view mirror, flashed her a quick smile. It was a very _reassuring _smile; he probably thought that she was just a scared kid. Just the thought made her grimace.

"Sure do," Iida said in a voice that Ruki was sure was almost sing-song. "Pretty much everybody's there. Matsudo Takato, Lee Jianliang, Shiota Hirokazu, Kitagawa Kenta, and," he added, just when Ruki was about to breathe a sigh of relief, "Akiyama Ryo."

"Juri's not there?" Ruki asked, trying to ignore the name. She'd _known _that Ryo was going to be there--but she'd hoped that he wasn't. The least she could do was ignore him. They'd be too busy answering questions for him to annoy her. And after that, she'd go home. That easy.

"As far as the media knows, she had nothing to do with Digimon other than the D-Reaper."

"_Good_."

The car slowed, rolling to a stop. Ruki looked out the window. They were at Shinjuku Central Park, the South entrance. The place was so crowded. There seemed to be a hundred reporters and cameramen, and five times that many civilians. She flinched. She should have thought that they were going to take pictures. If her Mom saw her, she was going to be so mad--after all, Ruki was wearing jeans, her typical t-shirt, and her red shoes. Her hair was even in it's typical ponytail. _And_, sin of all sins, Ruki wasn't wearing makeup.

A mistake, Ruki thought, glancing at the mirror. As much as she hated makeup, she was really looking pale right now.

"Good luck, kid," Iida told her. Ruki smiled at him weakly, but then the door was yanked open.

"Hello, Wildcat." Akiyama Ryo.

Immediately brought back to life, Ruki glared at him. "_Go away_, Akiyama."

He ignored the command, like he usually did. But his smile slipped a bit when he saw her face. "You okay, Rika? You're looking a bit pale."

"I'm fine." She shoved him away so she could get out of the car. She stalked away, her hands clenched into fists.

"_Testy_," she heard Ryo say vaguely. But he regained her attention quickly when he said, "Don't worry guys, I'll take her in. Good luck finding a parking place."

She turned immediately when she heard him walking toward her. "I _don't need you_ to take me anywhere, Akiyama. I can get there _just fine_ without you."

Looking completely unconcerned, his hands in his pockets, Ryo gave her his trademark '_I'm so perfect, you can't possibly not like me and want me around_' smile. "Ever heard the term '_strength in numbers_', Wildcat? There are _four-hundred and twenty-nine_ people out there in that crowd. Do you _really _want to go in alone?"

Ruki glared at him. "_Yes_."

Ryo continued to grin at her, saying nothing.

Eventually, Ruki looked away. "I'm not going to though, am I?"

"_Nope_! Come on, Pumpkin; don't want to lose our seats!"

* * *

**Note**: _Okay_, I had _actually_ _intended_ to make this chapter longer, and include the interview. And I didn't exactly _intend_ to put it up today, hours after posting the last one. But you _know what they say_. The next chapter may or may not include the interview, I have yet to decide, and it may or may not include another Ryuki scene (which will be a lot cuter than this one, promise!). The next Ryuki scene might get pushed back to Chapter 4 if I do the Interview for Chapter 3. We'll see.

And yes, I take _wicked advantage_ of the _italics _button. It is my friend.


	4. Chapter 3: The Interview

**Disclaimer**: Of course I don't own Digimon.

This isn't much of a chapter. Sorry guys. Next chapter will be better, _promise_!

* * *

Ryo had said that there were four-hundred and twenty-nine people out there, but looking at them, Ruki was sure that there had to be more than that. Besides, who taught him how to _count_, anyway? _Digimon_.

She crossed her arms. _She knew_ that this had been a mistake. Lee had invited her here, but the seat that had been saved for her was between Ryo and Hirokazu, her two least favorite people. Lee and Takato were of course sitting together at the beginning of the line, and Lee's Dad was sitting between him and Kazu.

She rolled her eyes at Kazu, who was posing for the cameras. She wished that she'd brought her headphones, but Seiko had thought it would be inappropriate. Ruki'd agreed at the time, but now she was starting to question her sanity.

Not that she would _have_ much sanity left, since Ryo kept trying to talk to her. They weren't on mic yet, but the roar of the crowd didn't do much to hide his voice from her. She'd recognize that annoying sound pretty much anywhere.

"So, Ruki."

_Ugh_. Ryo needed a new hobby. Couldn't he _tell_ she was _ignoring_ him?

"I haven't seen you much lately. Where've you been?"

"Avoiding the paparazzi, journalists, photographers and other people who can't take a hint," Ruki informed him. "And since that includes you, I would _appreciate it_ if you'd leave me alone."

He was quiet. _Thank God_. But after what seemed an eternity (and since the host was still on the introduction, she knew it couldn't be more than five minutes), Ruki had to look and see what he was doing. Ryo was _never, ever quiet_.

_He was talking to Kenta._

_Okay._ That was a bit insulting. He was supposed to be still looking at her, trying to think of some new way to annoy her. He must have _really_ been bored to see what Kenta was up to.

_Who cares_? Ruki thought. At least he was leaving her alone now.

They were starting the interview now. Surprisingly, the started with Takato instead of Ryo. The introduction was pretty basic. They'd only seen Dukemon, and Dukemon Crimson Mode, so they wanted to know his Digimon. And then after hearing about his little red dinosaur, they wanted to know how he took care of it. And they _really_ wanted to know how he kept it a secret from his parents.

_Boring_. Ruki turned her attention back to Ryo. He was still talking to Kenta.

_How did those two find so much to talk about?_ Ruki wondered in disbelief. Ah well, there was no accounting for _taste_.

The reporters were moving their line of questioning on to the D-Reaper, catching Ruki's attention immediately. She couldn't see Takato through Jiang-yu, who filled in every gap that Kazu's skinny frame left, _but_, she reminded herself, Takato wasn't about to spill. He knew as well as any of them that they needed to keep this secret, for Juri. A new development on this story would lead to another two weeks of circling sharks, waiting for another bite.

They did bring Juri up. Ruki tensed, but kept her expression completely neutral--though it quickly transformed into a look of shock when she saw one of the girls in the crowd holding up a sign with the words !_Ryo, I love you_! written on it. _What do they think he is, a rock star_? She wondered. Looking closer, she saw that he had an _entire fanclub_ out there, and not all of them were teenagers. Not _all_ of them were girls, either, but a lot of them were.

It was about as bad as Hirokazu and Kenta were when they'd finally met their 'idol.' Disgusted, Ruki looked away, and saw Ryo still talking to Kenta. What are they _talking_ about?

It was Lee's turn. She tried listening to him. The reporters were starting with the basics again, finding the link between the Blue Card, and the Digimon. They were appropriately awed when they discovered Lee getting Terriermon through his computer game. These days, she thought, video games were akin to heaven. That meant Terrier could easily be called _a gift from the gods_.

After breaking into the topic of the Digital World, karate, and fially the D-Reaper, the reporters made the mistake of bringing up his little sister, Shaochung. Ever polite, Lee admitted that she had been a Tamer, named her Digimon as Lopmon, and then turned the questions in Hirokazu's direction. Since he was one of the public Tamers, and eager to tell a story, the reporters were all too happy to get him.

_What, now a gogglehead is getting my place_? Ruki thought, irritated.

Kazu would be so dead right now if she didn't know that killing him would only bring more media attention.

Luckily, the media was a bit disappointed that Kazu didn't get a Blue Card, but brightened when he started talking about the Digital World, and Guardromon, and meeting Ryo--whom he was _all too happy_ to talk about.

They were finished with him pretty quickly though. Ruki figured that if you were on TV for a while, saying the same thing for the benefit of others was pretty boring. She was starting to think that they were going to move on to talking to Ryo--they had been putting it off for a while, after all--but the next series of questions were for her.

"Makino Ruki," one of the reporters started, "who was your Digimon?"

"Renamon." The answer was flat. If they wanted a longer one, they'd better work on better questions.

"Where did you get her? Did you have a Blue Card, too?"

"I got her at the end of the last Digimon Card Tournament. I found the Blue Card, scanned it, and a bunch of Digimon came to me asking to be my partner." She remembered the scene perfectly. It had been, she thought, one of the more frightening moments of her life. But she'd been too angry to be scared then. "I chose Renamon."

There was a stirring in the crowd. They apparently liked the idea of Digimon fighting to be her partner. "Can you name some of these Digimon?"

Boredly, she shrugged. "Gekomon, Deramon, Minomon, Musyamon, WaruMonzaemon, Dolphmon. Apemon, Phantomon, Bakumon, Tsubumon, Mummymon. Gizamon, Tuskmon, Aquilamon, SkullMeramon, and," she continued, "Apocalymon." She deliberately left out IceDevimon. She didn't want to think about him.

"Aquilamon's one of _my favorites_. How could you decide on Renamon?" The one speaking was representing the Digimon company. Ruki recognized her immediately.

"I wanted the strongest."

"You've been Renamon since then, haven't you?"

"Until after D-Reaper, when they had to go back to the Digi-World."

The Digimon representative was speaking again. "How did you keep anyone from finding out about Renamon over that amount of time?"

"Renamon can bend light around her and disappear and reappear at will," Ruki said. "All I had to do was call her and she was there, so taking care of her was easy." In fact, Renamon had taken care of _herself_.

"What was your relationship with your Digimon?"

_Oh_, pointed questions here. "By the time we met the D-Reaper, my relationship with Renamon was as deep as Lee's with Terriormon."

The Digimon representative was smiling. She'd obviously noticed the way Ruki had dodged that question. Ruki glanced at the other reporters. They hadn't. _Good_. "Were you ever self-conscious about being the only girl on the team?" She asked.

"Actually, at the time I thought I could do better without them. So no, I've never been very self-conscious."

"The Digimon Card Tournament is in November. That's only a few months away. Will you be participating?"

Unconsciously, Ruki looked at Ryo, who had finally stopped talking to Kenta and was looking back at her. He was smiling at her and, she thought, also waiting for her answer. "Of course I'll be there," she said. "I have a _title_ to defend."

Ryo's smile widened. He was, she thought, laughing at her.

* * *

**Note**: I'm going to try and put up two chapters a day until it's done (though you'll have to allow for some leeway in case I miss a day). I've been trying to write a Ryuki fanfic for a while, and I just needed the right hook to get me started.

I did check though, and it says that Ryo and Ruki don't get together chapter 9. Though they do get this cute lunch scene that chapter though.

**karika88** -- Of course, thanks for reviewing.

**AzNAnGeL07** -- Glad you like it. :D


	5. Chapter 4: Take Me Home, James

Disclaimer: Of course Digimon doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Getting through the interview was a battle that after, Ruki didn't remember much of. But she didn't really need to. None of them had given Juri away, and they weren't going to. She accepted a bottle of water that someone handed her. "Thanks."

"You looked like you could use it." The person was a reporter, representing the Digimon Corporation--Kunda Tai. She was one of the few women here not in heels and a skirt. She was wearing designer jeans with a strapless dress over it, and hoop earrings. Not very modern, Ruki acknowledged, but very _chic_. Likewise with her hair, dyed platinum blonde, with a myriad of corkscrew curls that didn't reach past her chin.

"You're right," Ruki said, twisting off the lid. When the reporter didn't immediately disappear (not that Ruki expected her to), she had to ask, "Did you want something?"

"_Yes_," Kunda said. "You must know that I represent the Digimon Corporation. My boss is _most interested_ in you."

"You realize that the interview is over, right?" Ruki asked. She knew just where this was going.

"I'm not interested in asking questions." A blatant lie, but Ruki didn't protest. Kunda smiled. "My boss wants to _represent_ you, Makino Ruki. I _know_ that we'll be _good friends_."

_You know that I'll get you money, you mean_, Ruki thought. "Not interested."

Fully expecting that, Kunda dug into her purse and pulled out a card. "_Here_," she placed the card firmly into Ruki's hand. "You keep this, and when you're _ready_, give us a call. My door's _always open_." The smile she gave as she left was golden, the kind of smile you expected from any Barbie doll.

Ruki watched her walk away, idly wondering how many of the other Tamers had gotten that same spiel.

"She got you too, huh, Wildcat?"

"_Go away_, Akiyama," she tossed over her shoulder.

Ryo laughed, ignoring the order. _Like always_. He came to stand behind the chair she was in, making her tense up. She _hated_ it when people did that. "Sorry, can't do that," he said. He didn't _sound_ very sorry. "Your friends Kazuo and Tadiyuki both had to go to the hospital."

"Kazuo and...?" Ruki frowned, trying to make the connection, before it hit her. "Ah! _Iida_ and _Okanao_. Are they okay? What happened?" She hadn't even noticed they were gone. _Says a lot about me, doesn't it_?

"Tadiyuki's wife went into labor," Ryo told her. "They both went. So come on, get up, or you're not getting home tonight."

Grudgingly, Ruki did. "How is it that you're on a _first-name_ basis with Iida and Okanao? Didn't you _just_ meet them today?"

"_Yep_! So?" He paused long enough to look at her for a second after she was on her feet. "You're really short."

"No I'm not." He was, after all, only three inches taller than she was. That did _not_ make her short.

"If you say so." He shrugged and walked off. Ruki watched him for a minute, then sighed and followed. He was so annoying sometimes. He walked out of the crowd uncontested, but, Ruki thought, he was just too perfect that way. Something else to hate him for. She, of course, was bumped into, but Ryo was never out of sight.

"How do you do this?" She demanded grumpily, as soon as she caught back up again.

"Do what?" He glanced over his shoulder at her, looking completely innocent--and twice as annoying.

"Avoid your fanclub."

"_Oh_." He shrugged. "Luck, I guess."

He passed right through the parking area, not even thinking about slowing down. Ruki hesitated, but continued to follow him. "I thought I was getting a ride home."

"Nah. If you got in a car, like I said, you wouldn't get home tonight. Have you seen traffic?"

It was _kind of_ hard to miss. Everyone was bumper to bumper, and moving at a snail's crawl. "So how am I getting home?" She asked him.

"I'm taking you," Ryo told her, obviously enough.

That, she thought, _is what I'm afraid of_. "I can get home on my own," she said.

"You're ten years old, and a girl. Do you _really_ think I'll let you walk home alone?"

Well, when he put it like that... "Then I'll get a ride with Lee. I told you, _I don't need you_ to take me anywhere. _I_ can take care of myself."

He stopped, and turned around to face her. Ruki didn't back down, but Ryo looked more amused than impatient. But he always looked that way. "_You're so stubborn_. Look at your watch, Ruki. It's almost 7:00, and the interview stopped at 5:00. _I'm walking you home_," he turned again. "Besides, I'm walking that way anyhow. Jianliang doesn't live that far out."

"_Fine_," Ruki said, and resumed following him. "But I warn you, if your fanclub jumps me, I'm going to blame you."

"Okay, okay! I'll take it."

* * *

**Note**: My brother wants the computer now, otherwise the chapter would be longer. _(sigh)_ I'm sorry. I really tried. 

**karika88** -- I'll try not to make Ruki too mean. But she is 10, and a very grumpy individual, so she will have some bad points. And since it is her POV, she will perceive some annoying traits of Ryo. She probably won't see so much good in him until she gets to know him better.


	6. Chapter 5: The Walk Home

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

They were almost block away from home when Ruki noticed that something was wrong. Ryo hadn't stopped talking (_surprise, surprise_), but the problem, she noticed, was that her feet were slowing. She didn't want to go home. 

She didn't notice when she stopped walking, but Ryo did, and turned to see what was up. He paused in recounting more Cyberdramon memories, but he wasn't exactly being quiet now, since he immediately asked, "What's wrong?" And he looked around, as if expecting something _big_ and _dark_ and _scary_ to appear out of nowhere, that _obviously_ only _he_ could take care of.

"Nothing," Ruki told him, and resumed walking.

"You sure?" Ryo asked. When Ruki glared at him, he just shrugged. "Okay."

She had a feeling that he was punishing her by not saying anything after that. _Punishing_. _Akiyama, I was waiting for you to shut up. What do you think this is going to do_? She glanced at him, but he was just looking at her with that small little _Akiyama_ smile, and humming this bright, cheerful, _annoying_ tune.

She couldn't stand it. They were on her street (_finally_) when she stopped again. "Okay, fine," she said quietly. "I give up."

Ryo also paused, and looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"

She crossed her arms, and glared at him as if it were _all his fault_. "I don't want to go home."

He was staring at her as though she'd just started talking another language. But then he nodded, and said, "Okay. Where do you want to go?" as though it was his job to humor her. As though being _four years older_ made him responsible for her. Sometimes he just made her so..._erg_!

"Never mind!" She snapped and started walking again.

"No, Ruki! _Talk to me_." He actually caught her by the wrist before she took three steps, and didn't let go when she tried to yank her hand away.

"Why should I?" She asked him. "I don't even _like_ you."

There was a long pause. Ruki looked up at Ryo curiously, but his face was very blank. She watched as a smile appeared on his face, but it looked kind of empty, not the bright smiles he usually gave. "I _know_," he said. "That's _okay_. Do you..." he paused. "Do you want me to take you to Juri's house or something?"

"No," Ruki looked at her house. "We're already here, anyways. I'm just kind of afraid to go inside."

"You don't have to go in," Ryo said immediately.

Ruki smiled a little. That was the Ryo she knew. All ready to protect and defend, just say the A-word.

"No, it's okay," she said, freeing her hand from his grip. She patted his shoulder. "See you later, Hero Boy."

* * *

**Note**: I actually do like this chapter, though it's kind of short. I'm sorry! Can you believe that I actually thought the Ryuki scene was over last chapter, and I was ready to move on? Yeah. Scary, huh? I hope that you don't think that Ruki is being too mean, **karika88**. 

Now to move on to the next chapter that was supposed to be _this one_. Yay!

**Matt and T.K.** -- Please update _quickly_:P I update two chapters a day, didn't you see? Just kidding. :) And thanks for the compliment.

**AzNAnGeL07** -- I'm glad you like it. :)


	7. Chapter 6: What You Have to Do

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

_Her keys were missing_.

Ruki was going through _fifty_ different kinds of panic here, already seeing people breaking into her house to go through her stuff, invade her privacy...it was bad enough that they knew where she lived, and it wasn't uncommon these days that she had a lawn full of reporters and photographers. But if they got i_nside_...

Knowing that Ryo was watching, she casually rang the bell. It _was_ casual, she told herself. Banging on the door like a _lunatic_ always brought attention.

Seiko opened the door. "Ruki?" she queried. "What?"

"I forgot my key," Ruki lied, already walking in and closing the door immediately. Hopefully Ryo would take a hint and leave. "Sorry it took so long. Traffic was so bad we had to walk home."

"That's okay," Seiko assured her. "_Um_...your Mom's in the kitchen. Dinner's ready."

"I'm not very hungry," she kicked her shoes off and started walking back towards her room.

"Ruki, your Mother just got home! Come have dinner with us."

"Okay," Ruki sighed.

Rumiko immediately stood when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway, and was quick to hug her. Ruki stiffened. She still wasn't exactly used to this. Eventually, though, she patted her mother's back. "_Um_, hi, Mom," she said.

"Hello Ruki," Rumiko said, stepping back to look at her daughter better. Her hand brushed red hair back fondly, but Ruki looked away. She remembered all too well that three months ago her Mom had been so quick to criticize her, with the intention of helping. They were getting _better_ now, but it was _hard_.

"We were watching the interview on television," Seiko told Ruki, smiling.

"_Really_?" Ruki looked at the TV and saw, _of course_, Ryo, who was terrorizing the reporters with secretive smiles and occasional responses of '_It's a secret_', and only a handful of real answers. _Ugh_, he's so annoying!

"You did well out there," Rumiko told her, a hand on her shoulder in support. "Though I wish I could have helped you find something to wear." She noticed Seiko shaking her head and waving her arms, and immediately added, "But you looked lovely out there, dear."

Ruki smiled, having caught the little byplay. "Thanks." _She's trying_, she reminded herself. Awkwardly, she sat down, and was quickly joined by Rumiko, and, a moment later, Seiko. "_So_ how was your trip?" She asked.

"It was _nice_," her mother said, smiling. "It is always _so wonderful_ to see Matsu-chan, and he was happy to take me on a tour of his favorite places in Hokkaido. It was really lovely, though I _never expected_ Matsu-chan to find a home in such a place."

"Now, now," Seiko chided gently. "Hokkaido is not so bad. They have many wonderful things to see there."

There was a weight, Ruki noticed, in her mother's eyes. "Will you be going back to work?"

"He was looking for something else," Rumiko told her, laughing. "Do not worry. Matsu-chan said he would recommend me to a friend of his, _Ijichi_-san. He said I was just what Ijichi-san was looking for."

"_Really_." Ruki smiled slightly. She stood up. "I'm _really_ not feeling very well, Grandma. I'm going to go take a nap, okay?"

"Well," Seiko started, looking like she was about to protest.

Her daughter overrode her easily. "Go ahead, Ruki. Feel better, _okay_?"

Ruki made a noncommital sound, and tore back to her room. But after the door was closed, she stood in the middle of the room, uncertain of what to do next. She wanted to talk to someone, but who would she call? A glance at clock had her discounting Juri. She'd be eating dinner now, and her father and step-mom would prefer her to eat with them, not talk on the phone. That only left Lee.

She reached for her cell phone, and tried dialing his number. He _had_ to have his cell phone.

When the phone prompted her to leave a message, she hung up. _Obviously_, he did not.

Tossing her cell phone back onto her bed, and thought of what to do as she changed out of her clothes into pajamas. What would they do if this Ijichi-san guy didn't want her Mom? Models weren't any more in demand now than they were ten years ago, but they also weren't _that_ hard to find. If you looked good, and had _The Walk_, anyone could be a model.

But it looked like Rumiko was going into retirement the _hard way_. Not even her designer friends wanted to take pictures of her.

_So what would they do_...?

Ruki looked at her cell phone for a long minute, then reached for it again before digging the card out of her pocket. There was, after all, nothing else to do. And a few questions never hurt, _right_?

* * *

**Note**: Not one of the better chapters. _Sorry_. But it's not so bad, yeah? I need to get back to plotting. I'm still not finished with this story.

**karika88** -- Yes, Ruki is 10, which made it kind of awkward to write any kind of realistic relationship with Ryo and Ruki. But the four-year age gap has been there in America, too, since they play as 13 and 17 there (_frightening_, eh?). And I like putting up two chapters a day, since I don't want to stop writing with just one chapter. I probably won't update on weekends, though.


	8. Chapter 7: The Media's New Story

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

The first thing that Ruki noticed upon waking was that there was a sea of reporters in her front yard. But, she noticed, no one was inside but her and her parents--_and_, she saw, Iida and Okanao. Changing into her school uniform in record time, she was just walking into the kitchen when Iida caught her arm. "No time for that," he said. 

"I can't even have _breakfast_?" She asked in disbelief.

He pointed at the street, which was full of people.

Ruki sighed. "_Okay_."

"_Here_, Ruki, I made you a sandwich," Seiko said, and handed it to her.

Not very enthusiastic, Ruki took it, lifting it in a small salute. "Thanks, Grandma. Do we even know what happened?"

"No," Rumiko said. "Now go on, or you'll be late."

Ruki sighed. She'd really hoped that after the interview this would have at least _slowed down_. Surrounded by Iida and Okanao, she walked down to the car that was arranged for her. They were trying their best to look intimidating--something both of them did with _ease_, she had to notice. She did her part by not talking and distracting them, moving as quickly as possible. Only when they were in the car did she relax, trusting the dark windows to hide her as well as possible.

The police who had been called did their part to clear the streets well enough for Iida to drive through. Ruki buckled her seat belt before he hit the gas and sent her through the window. She knew Okanao would just have caught her again--he did yesterday, after all--but the whiplash wasn't _exactly _the _best feeling_.

"I didn't expect to see you two again," she said.

Iida was smiling. She had a feeling he really _loved_ his job. "You didn't expect us to just leave you, did you? You're stuck with us until this mess is over."

"That reminds me! How's your wife, Okanao?" She asked. "I heard she went into labor yesterday. I _definitely_ didn't expect to see you today."

He turned to look at her. He looked really..._surprised_, she thought, but she couldn't tell through the shades. A moment later, he turned back. "She's fine," he said, voice very quiet. Ruki's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to talk. Iida looked kind of surprised too, but he didn't let on.

"Yeah, she _hates him now_ though," he laughed. "Nine _fun-filled_ hours of labor before Okanao Kazuo--named after me, _naturally_--was brought into this world. And the boss--he said, 'Well, since your wife doesn't want you here, why don't you keep the _lovely_ Miss Makino to school?' And me, I just _had to_ go with, you know? We're going to bring her flowers today though, after we get you to school."

Ruki smiled. "Probably a good idea."

"Oh, I'm full of 'em," Iida was quick to assure her. "'Yuki here, though. _Nuh-uh_." He shook his head, to get the point across, and it was only Okanao's lightning fast save that kept him from crashing them into a truck. Iida glared at his friend before reclaiming the stearing wheel, but Okanao looked completely unaffected.

It was clear, Ruki thought, why they were partners. And wisely kept her mouth _shut_.

There had been reporters on the school grounds, she noticed, but the police were already clearing the premises. One of them stopped the car. Iida rolled down the window, and smiled charmingly at the officer. "_Hey_, beautiful."

The officer rolled her eyes, and though Ruki saw that she wanted to, she didn't send them on through just to get rid of them. "_What_ are you _doing_ here?"

"Business. We're here escorting the _lovely_ Miss Makino Ruki to her _fabulous_ school. Which is _even more fabulous_ now that you are here."

Her eyes narrowed. "Then I'll let you get back to work." She turned on her heel to walk away, spine stiff. Iida didn't look like he was in such a hurry to drive off, until Okanao punched him in the shoulder, at which point Iida was obliged to drive away _now_ or lose feeling in his arm.

The assistant principal was waiting for them at the front of the school, looking like he was about to explode. Ruki glared at him as he opened the door, knowing that he was just looking for an excuse to kick her out now. The _actual_ principal loved the attention from the media, but the _assistant_...

So she bowed to him slightly, and turned into the school. Then passenger door opened and Okanao stepped out, catching the assistant principal before he turned to follow her. Ruki heard the beginnings of a conversation between those two--Okanao's voice low, and the assistant's loud--before she closed the door on the sound.

She took off her shoes and put them in the shoe locker, replacing them with the school shoes. The hall was suddenly very silent, as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Ruki glanced up long enough to glare at them, and then stalked off to her class, ignoring the whispers that started the minute her back was turned.

It was just like any _other_ day, she thought irritably. A dozen of the girls were gathered around one desk, whispering and giggling and fighting for a better look. Knowing it probably had something to do with Akiyama, she ignored them, and knew she was right when she heard them talking about 'that _beautiful_ Akiyama Ryo.'

_Ugh_, she thought, waiting impatiently for the class to start.

Sasada Aki noticed Ruki walk in, and _immediately_ claimed her seat beside her. "Ruki," she said cheerfully. "Did you see the newspaper? You made the _front page_!"

_Yeah_, Ruki thought. _Me and the **rest**__ of the Tamers. That explains why they're going on about Akiyama._

Sasada set her paper down on her desk, and Ruki choked when she saw the paper. It was a picture from last night, she noticed. But it _wasn't_ from the interview. It was a picture from when Ryo walked her home.

_Looks like they just got a bigger story_, she thought.

* * *

**Note**: forgot to write it the last chapter, but a "quickie" on the suffixes used. With _Matsu-chan_, it's said that the character is a man; the "-chan" suffix is generally used for small or cute children. This underlines his childish nature, and his relationship with Rumiko. With _Ijichi-san_, it's used to point out that it was someone she didn't know very well (and only knows by name and reputation), since it was his last name attached to the "-san" suffix. Ijichi won't lose this suffix until he is known better, and may or may not be known by his first name at this time. This isn't _generally_ how the -san suffix is generally used, but it suits the purpose of this fanfic. 

Bored yet? Yeah, _loads_ of _useless info_.

**karika88** -- Oh, 14 huh? Sorry, the site(s) I checked never really have a solid opinion on his age. I just thought that it was rare for America to ever agree on the ages of the Digimon characters. They're usually at least a year older (or younger, in Suzie's case).

**AzNAnGeL07** -- Always happy to update until I run out of things to say. :)


	9. Chapter 8: Lost Chances

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

She hadn't expected to see Okanao waiting for her in the hallway, but Ruki had to admit that she was happy to see him. She crossed her arms though, and looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here? Where's Iida?" Okanao was already ushering her along, one hand on her back that covered her from shoulder to shoulder. He didn't answer, but she hadn't really expected him to. In any case, Iida was leaning against the door of the car, looking pained to see her--because, Ruki saw, the officer he'd been hitting on before was stalking off as though she couldn't get away fast enough. If she were a cat, her tail would be lashing.

"What was she doing here?" She asked blankly.

"Her daughter goes here," Okanao told her. "Oohira Tori."

Iida sighed and opened the door for her, barely giving her a second to climb in before the door shut. Okanao took the _leisurely_ stroll around to his own door, before climbing in, just in time for Iida to hit the gas and tear out of the place. Looking completely at ease, Okanao buckled his seat belt, and pointed out that Iida had missed his turn. Ruki screamed as he yanked the car around, leaving a long black line on the street.

The scream seemed to have regained his attention. Iida immediately pulled over, and turned around. "You okay?" He asked.

Ruki gasped for breath. The seatbelt was now uncomfortably tight. "Yeah," she said, trying to squeeze far enough back that the belt would relax. "Are _you_ okay?"

He turned back to the wheel. "Yeah." He took a long breath. "Perfect."

Okanao nodded. "Then we can go."

"Hey! Do _you_ want to drive?"

Ruki didn't finally start breathing again until Iida (apparently Okanao _didn't_ want to drive) pulled up at her house, whistling that same _annoying_ tune Ryo had been the night before. "What," she started, and then paused.

Iida glanced at her through the rear-view mirror. "Huh?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind."

"_Wait_," Okanao said, before she could get out of the car. She looked at him and saw that he was offering something to her. "You forgot these yesterday." _Her keys_.

Ruki all but snatched them out of his hand, relieved beyond belief that she wouldn't have to worry about her privacy--or at least not as much. "Thank you," she said gratefully. "I was really worried about them." Since he just nodded and didn't say anything, she went ahead on inside.

Rumiko was waiting for her at the door, holding the phone and looking just about mad enough to kill. Nervous, Ruki waited for her to speak, a good two yards away. "Mom?" She queried.

"Who's Kunda Tai?" Rumiko asked.

Ruki watched her mother closer, trying to get a hint. "Why? Did she call?"

"Can you tell me what _Digimon_ is doing calling _this_ house?" Rumiko's voice grew louder.

"They want to sponsor me," Ruki crossed her arms, trying not to look defensive. "It sounds like fun, you know?"

"_Ruki_..."

Seiko placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Rumiko, let's talk about this inside."

"Why? She doesn't have privacy anymore. She's a _celebrity_!"

"Rumiko, please."

Ruki held her breath, watching her mother fight with herself. Finally, she sighed. "All right. Ruki, come inside."

Ruki glanced back at the car. She could, she thought, easily run back there and hop in, and she wouldn't have to go home until tonight. She could go to Lee's, or Juri's--or even _Takato_'s--and she wouldn't have to worry about what would happen when she walked in that door. It would be so easy just to run that way right now. Iida and Okanao were watching her right now, she was sure, waiting to see what she would do.

So she took a step. In the _right_ direction.

When finally she was inside, and the door was closed, she heard the distinct sound of a car driving off. _Well_, she thought as she took off her shoes, _there goes my chance_.

* * *

**Note**: One of the harder chapters to write (this whole day of chapters sucks). Tomorrow will be better though. _Hopefully_. 


	10. Chapter 9: The First Day

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

"I suppose," Rumiko finally said, cooling down after an hour of arguing, "that you'll want me to drive you?" Ruki nodded. Rumiko sighed. "All right, then. You should hurry up and get dressed then. What time do you have to be in?"

Ruki was already walking back to her room. "Around 5:00."

"Ruki! It's 4:30!"

_As if I didn't know that_, Ruki thought, sighing to herself. Though she quickly changed into her jeans and trademark t-shirt, Rumiko was waiting for her at the door, and dragged her (or tried to) out to the car. If she wasn't _already_ going to be late, Ruki would have dared walking. Especially since, she thought, her mother drove like a madwoman.

She pulled to a stop in front of the office building so fast that Ruki had whiplash, and all but shoved Ruki out of the car before she sped off to find a parking place. _Not_ that Ruki minded much, since she hit the ground running.

Kunda was waiting for her just inside, her eyes widening when they saw Ruki. "Why, _hello_."

"Sorry I'm late," she managed to gasp out.

Kunda smiled, looking at the clock. "You look on time to _me_. Why don't you take a peek?"

Slowly, Ruki did look, and she saw it--a small round clock with a glowing face, and the small hand was on 5, and the long hand was on 12. _She'd gotten here on time_.

"_Come on_," Kunda said, her hands clasped behind her. "I'll show you where to go."

"_Hold it_!" Rumiko said immediately, standing in the doorway. "She's not going _anywhere_ until I talk to who's responsible here."

Kunda smiled. "You must be the mother. I'm Kunda Tai," she held out a hand, but when Rumiko made no attempt to shake it the hand was withdrawn. Obviously not in the least offended, she continued, "Today Miss Ruki is supposed to see a _few_ analysts. They will analyze her _personality and interests_, learn _all_ they can about her, and _then_ they can take what they know into marketing. This is how we will _insure_ that Miss Ruki will never have to _say or sell anything_ that she _does not_ believe in _one hundred percent_."

_Yeah, right_, Ruki thought, and saw the sentiment mirrored on Rumiko's face.

Kunda continued to smile. "While I am prepared to answer _all_ of your questions, it is _imperative_ that Miss Ruki does get to the analysts immediately. In respect for her first day, she'll only be working the first half, giving her back to you by _7:00_." She waved her secretary over. "Kasai, please take Miss Ruki's mother to my office. I will meet her in there _shortly_. Miss Ruki, please come with me."

Rumiko obviously didn't want to go with the secretary--odd behavior, Ruki thought, since he was as handsome as any of her Mom's boyfriends--but she didn't protest, since Ruki was already following.

"I _would_ be giving you a tour," Kunda said, "but I'm afraid that _there's no time_ for it today. I _promise_ to give you one tomorrow, _okay_?"

"Sure." Ruki looked at her curiously. Kunda was acting a lot _different_ than she had been after the interview. A lot less like a Barbie doll. Not that she trusted her any more, but it was _weird_.

Kunda stopped. "_Here_ we are! The analysts room." She knocked on the door, and at the response, opened it. "Hello,_ sorry_ it took _so long_."

Three people were waiting in the room, smiling. "That's okay, Tai," the only woman of the group assured her. "We didn't expect to see you for a while, anyhow."

Kunda smiled. "_Here's_ Miss Ruki," she introduced. "These people are _Doctor_ Nakao Sakurako, the psyche analysist; Yamanoue Kinzo, to study your interests; and _Marais Emmanuel_, the fashion consultant."

"_Fashion consultant_?" Ruki demanded.

"Among other things," Emmanuel, the token foreigner, admitted with a shrug.

Kunda looked almost apologetic. "_I'm sorry_. You know I'd _love_ to stay, but I _really_ need to go. _Be gentle_," she instructed the analysists.

With a strange sense of foreboding, Ruki watched the three as they all cheerfully waved at Kunda, before turning their eyes to her. She had a strange feeling it was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Note**: I actually do like this chapter, which is good news since I had the toughest time writing it. I felt really unmotivated trying to start writing, so much that I alternated between writing and reading my manga (Fruits Basket volume 5, if you're interested). I finally got to chapter 29 (page 141, the most hysterical of them all) when I finished this chapter. I had originally intended this chapter to be longer, since the next Ryuki scene is going to be the next chapter (it got moved from Chapter 9 to Chapter 10 when Chapter 4 split).

Ack, and I'm cutting this update a little close (actually have to go to bed before 5:00am tonight). Sorry everybody. I think I'm going to have to just update three chapters tomorrow.

**AzNAnGeL07** -- High praise! High praise! Thank you so much. :)


	11. Chapter 10: Everybody Loves Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

It turned out that the two hours the analysts got were spent with Yamanoue asking her probing questions, Emmanuel circling her like a shark while he picked her apart inch by inch, occasionally interrupting Yamanoue to ask his own, and Doctor Nakao watching and writing everything down. By the end of the two hours, Ruki was beginning to feel like she'd gone through the ringer. 

Of course, Kunda was waiting there at the door with her Mom, and insisted on walking them to the car. "Your mother says that we'll only have you for a _week_ if this doesn't work out," she said eventually.

Ruki watched her feet. It was too exhausting to look up. "That's what we decided," she admitted.

"Well, I'm _sure_ that you'll _like it_ here, Miss Ruki."

"And if there's ever _anything_ you _don't like_ here," Rumiko added, "you just tell me and I'll get you out of it." Ruki looked at her mother. She didn't seem quite as vehement as she had earlier, but she still didn't look very happy--or like she trusted Kunda.

Finally coming to a stop by the car, Kunda turned and smiled brightly. "_I'll_ see you _tomorrow_."

And she did.

If Ruki expected anything to change after the first day, she was right. She was still being circled like an entree at a shark's _dinner party_, but she wasn't getting mobbed by questions--probably because of Kunda, she noticed, because they only quieted down when she got there. Otherwise Ruki was stuck answering questions like what her favorite _color_ was, what kind of _music_ she liked, what her favorite _foods_ were...and on and on and _on_ until she was sure that she'd been asked every question in existance.

And it was only her _second_ day.

Finally noticing that her meal ticket was floundering, Kunda smiled at her. "You look _tired_. How about _we_ take a _break_?"

Since Ruki was about ready to sell her _soul_ to get a second to herself, she was quick to agree.

Claiming that ice cream was the best thing to recover in a short amount of time (ie, 20 minutes), Kunda was quick to introduce Ruki to her favorite shop: _31 Ice Cream_.

She took one look at the crowded restaurant and murmured, "_Hmm_, a _bit_ crowded today," before she turned back to Ruki. "What _flavor_ would _you_ like?"

Ruki stared at her blankly. "I haven't been here before."

"You eat ice cream, _don't_ you?"

She continued to stare. "My Mom's a model."

"_Hm_, this is _true_," Kunda seemed to consider for a second, before she nodded. "_All right_, leave _everything_ to _me_! You see that table over _there_?" She pointed to the one in the corner. "_You_ sit _there_ and wait for me. _I'll_ order our ice cream."

Ruki walked to the selected table warily, keeping on eye on the cluster of people who were all enjoying their ice cream. There were so many colors. She sat down, and watched the line. It was kind of long. She was starting to doubt that they'd get back in twenty minutes. She watched Kunda, who had taken the opportunity to chat with the others in line, obviously unconcerned that they wouldn't make it back to work until, say, _next week_.

She winced when she saw Ryo get his ice cream. She hadn't seen him standing in line. It was typical, then, that he punished her for the oversight (or _undersight_, as the case may be) by walking directly to where she was sitting. She was getting prepared for whatever comment he would give, but he surprised her by sitting down right in front of her. And still didn't say _anything_.

After a long moment of him failing to acknowledge her in any way, she finally blew. "_What_ are you doing here?"

He actually looked up from his ice cream--a swirl of orange and gold--and looked at her as if in pain. But there was humor in his eyes. "This is my table," he said, as though that were obvious.

"What do you," she paused when he slid a piece of paper that had been on the table in front of her. It read, quite clearly, '_This Table is Taken_'. _Fine_, she thought. "I'll move, then."

"Why?" He resumed eating his ice cream.

"It's not like I want to sit with _you_!"

Several people looked over at Ruki's outburst. She tried to look composed, but after her day, all she really wanted to do was slide under the table and not come out until, say, the Digimon Card Tournament. Ryo, of course, smiled that little smile of his, the one that said, '_please now, don't embarrass yourself_!'

"Why not?" He asked reasonably when the crowd stopped looking. "It's not like there's any more tables left."

Ruki looked. He was right, she saw quickly. "_Fine_, you can stay," she said grudgingly. Kunda was almost to the register now. Soon they could _leave_.

"Thank you," he said, as though it had already been decided.

Which, Ruki thought, it probably had been. _So annoying_. He resumed eating his ice cream. Since it was either watch him or watch Kunda, she did watch him. "You never did answer my question, you know."

His spoon paused on the way to his mouth. "_Hn_? Which one?"

"_I only asked one_!" Once again gaining the attention of the entire shop, she blushed about as red as her hair. Ryo seemed to be laughing, but it wasn't unkind. Ruki coughed uncomfortably, but then continued. "Why are you here?"

He seemed to consider it. "Are we talking my purpose in this universe, or are you hoping I'll tell you about the birds and bees?"

"I'm _serious_." Ruki crossed her arms, no longer concerned if anybody looked now. They didn't. "_Why_ are _you_ here, at _this_ store, eating _ice cream_?"

Ryo actually grinned. "New flavor of the month," he gestured at the ice cream. "Jungle Kong Sherbert. Also, I like ice cream."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" She had a headache now.

He shrugged. "Usually, you ignore me."

"So this is some kind of revenge?"

His smile widened. "Is it working?" When she just stared at him, he laughed. "No, it's not. But that reminds me. What are you doing here?"

For a second she contemplated turning his reply back on him, but the shrugged. Kunda was almost to the register now. "Taking a break."

"From?"

"Work. I'm with the Digimon corporation now," she shrugged.

Ryo was actually staring at her. After a second he looked away. "Well, I didn't expect that," he finally said. "Why'd you do that?"

"None of your business."

"Okay." He resumed eating his ice cream, which had just begun to melt. Kunda was only four people away from the register.

After a moment, starting to get bored with Ryo eating his ice cream silently, occasionally humming along with the radio, Ruki had to ask, "Is that even any good? Jungle Kong Sherbert."

He looked at her blankly. "You never tried it before?"

Ruki shook her head. "No. I haven't been here at _all_ before today."

"Then you _need_ to try this," he said, and actually held a spoonful out for her.

She stared at him. "You're _kidding_."

"_Nope! Everyone_ needs to try the flavor of the month _at least_ once." There was an expectant look in his eyes, and the spoon was still extended. Not knowing why she did, Ruki actually did take a bite. "_Well_?"

Ruki waited until she swallowed it and registered the taste to answer. "It's _good_," she said, sounding surprised.

Ryo looked pleased.

It was _funny_. Sitting in a crowded ice cream shop with Akiyama Ryo, not fighting for the first time since the Digimon went home. Ruki had to laugh.

Curious, Ryo asked, "_What_?"

"Nothing." Ruki looked away and saw one of the workers bringing her an ice cream cone.

"Here you go, miss," she said, handing it over. "Sorry for the wait."

"_Um_, it's okay." Ruki continued to stare, even as the woman walked away. And when the woman was out of sight, she stared at her ice cream cone. "What _is_ it?"

"Looks like Kong in NY Cheesecake," he said. Before she could protest, he stabbed at it with his spoon, and tasted. "_Yep_. That's it, all right." He made as if to take another bite, but she yanked it away. "Hey!"

"You already _had_ a taste," she told him primly, and took a lick of her ice cream.

"Where's the lady you came here with?" He asked curiously, looking at the line. Kunda was nowhere in sight. "Wasn't she going to eat with you?"

Ruki shrugged. "I guess not." Suddenly she remembered. "What time is it?"

He checked his watch. "6:15. Why?"

So it hadn't been as long as she'd thought. "I need to go."

"Okay," he finished off his ice cream. "I'll walk you back."

"You don't have to."

He just gave her that look. "I know. Come on."

Since he was already walking towards the door, Ruki had little choice but to follow him. The office was only half a block away, but the block was all heavy traffic, so they had to wait for the light before they could cross the street.

"Miss Ruki! Wait!" They turned and saw Kunda running after them, awkwardly balancing herself on high heels trying not to drop her ice cream cone. She caught up before the light turned green, and took a lick of her cone, which was cream-colored with raisins.

"Where were you?" Ruki demanded.

"I'm _sorry_. I was talking to a _friend_ of mine." She smiled at Ryo and held out a hand. "_Hello_ there. _I_ am Kunda Tai. We met at your _interview_ a few days ago."

Ever polite, Ryo shook her hand. "I remember," he was also smiling. Ruki wondered what that meant. Come to think of it, it was rare for him to ever stop smiling. "Since your escort's back, I should get home before Dad starts to worry. Ruki, you'll be at 31 Ice Cream tomorrow?"

Ruki shrugged. "Maybe."

"_Great_. See you tomorrow." He waved, and then was quickly off.

Kunda smiled after him. "Are _you_ and Mister Ryo _friends_?"

"_No_," Ruki denied it immediately. "We're just Tamers." The light was green, so they moved on.

* * *

**Note**: Whee! Today is my very good friend John's birthday! He's 23 today. Everyone please wish him a happy birthday. (We're driving down to Atlanta tomorrow to see him and give him his presents) 

Sorry I didn't get a chance to write this chapter yesterday. I only got three hours sleep last night, but after lunch I took a nap and thusly am able to write this chapter! And the two regularly scheduled for today. This chapter is even extra long, for the inconvenience. And because I couldn't stop writing.

Also, a note on 31 Ice Cream. This is actually what they call Baskin Robins in Japan (31 for how many flavors there are there). So obviously, it's not mine, either. Jungle Kong Sherbert is also the current flavor of the month in Japan, along with Kong in NY Cheesecake. And for all of you watching, look! Another ice cream scene! Aren't you proud? All I need to do now is hit either Ryo or Ruki with a car, and this fanfic will be completely cliched!

**advice lady** -- Yes, I know. As stated clearly in Chapter 2: _No Pictures, Please_, I admitted that I take "_wicked advantage_" of the italics button. I _can't_ actually say that I plan on stopping in this story, _or_ editing it to remove some of the italics. Kunda _definitely_ emphasizes about fourty percent of _everything_ she says, and the italics point that out. She wouldn't be _Kunda_ without it (you just didn't recognize this in Chapter 4 because she only had a few lines). In any case, I'm glad that you read my fanfic, even if that was all you had to say. Please continue to read, and I hope you enjoy the story, though obviously the italics bug you (at least it's not all in bold, though).

**AzNAnGeL07** -- You review a lot during school, don't you:P And don't worry, I plan to. :)


	12. Chapter 11: The Breakfast Guest

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Akiyama Ryo didn't occupy her mind much after she got back to work. In fact, it was pretty much impossible to keep anything in her head when she was being cross-examined six ways from Sunday. No lawyer could have done a better job. Kunda had promised that this would all be over by Sunday, but Ruki began to forget when that was--or what it was, from time to time.

Her head was spinning by the time she got home. It was _still_ spinning when she finally put her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She woke up exhausted.

Seiko was already up and in the kitchen, and that was Rumiko talking. Ruki's eyes snapped open. She climbed out of bed, and felt as if her head weighed a hundred pounds. Her feet felt just about a heavy, but if _Rumiko_ was awake, that meant she'd overslept. One foot after another, she left her room and made her way toward the kitchen.

"Sorry I overslept," she said and she came in, "I..." Her eyes widened.

Yamaki Mitsuo was sitting at her table, eating rice, bread and miso that she knew Seiko must have cooked for him. For one _bizarre_ moment, Ruki found herself wishing that she didn't snore.

"Hello," he started, and quickly found himself talking to air as Ruki disappeared, having already run back her room.

Five minutes later, Ruki was back in jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair brushed. Yamaki looked up at her and waited, as though expecting her to disappear again. He wasn't in uniform, though the outfit he chose today was still professional. He wasn't wearing shades either, and those dark eyes were more than _weird_.

"Sorry," she said, sticking her hands in her pockets. Since Yamaki was sitting in her chair, she chose the one beside her mother, and Seiko immediately set a plate a rice in front of her. Hardly paying much mind, Ruki began eating.

"I understand that you're working for the Digimon corporation," Yamaki began.

"It's actually just a week trial," Rumiko began.

Yamaki ignored her, continuing to watch Ruki. "Why?"

Ruki took a bite of rice thoughtfully. "Why not?"

"_Ruki_," Seiko chastized.

"It's all right," Yamaki assured Seiko. He turned back to Ruki. "You don't have to tell me your reasons for letting them sponsor you. I just want to know what you told them."

"About what?"

"Hypnos' involvement with Digimon."

"They haven't asked anything," Ruki shrugged. "They're too busy asking me what my favorite food, color and band is, what my shoe size is, and what I _always_ pick out when we go clothes shopping."

"They haven't asked you _anything_ about Digimon?"

"No," Ruki said, and then paused. "_No_," she said again.

The hesitation was enough. Yamaki leaned in. "What all _did_ you tell them?"

* * *

**Note**: _Yay_, short chapter. To sort of, you know, balance out the length of the last one. I plotted this out, but I couldn't think of anything for Yamaki to say. _Sorry_! But it's kind of a good thing, since I can't really remember much of his personality. I had to look up some fanfiction to see if I could get his voice, but, um. _You_ know.

Alternative title for this chapter is "_Hey, You're Not Tiffany_" -- for the song _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ by Deep Blue Something. And it's like 6:11am, so I need to hurry up and finish the next chapter before we have to go to Atlanta. I still need to take a shower. _Blah_.


	13. Chapter 12: When You Need a Friend

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Kunda had promised that Sunday the questions would be over. Ruki thought she should be grateful, since by all the information Yamaki painstakingly pulled from her head, she could easily have told Yamanoue everything from her mother's PIN number to the kind of aftershave Yamaki wore, to a million things infinitely more dangerous.

Yamaki didn't seem a bit surprised about how much she'd told. Four hours of pointed questions, backtracking, becoming sidetracked by a new issue, elaborating on some things and skimming over others. He was the ideal that Yamanoue strove for, and would spend many years to reach. And he wasn't even close to done yet, apparently, since he was now dialing Hypnos to bring in an expert.

Ruki tooked down at the breakfast she'd barely touched and wasn't even very inclined to think about eating now. Rumiko was looking at her with an 'I told you so' expression on her face, as though she fully expect that now Ruki would call it quits.

_No, I won't._

"I'm going for a walk," she told nobody in particular, already walking toward the door. She paused, trying to decide a direction.

"_Ruki_!" Someone--it was either her Mom or Seiko, Ruki wasn't quite sure--called after her.

Ruki ignored them, just looked from one side of the street to the other. "I can't just stay here. I have to _go_ somewhere," she thought out loud. She shook her head and just walked. It didn't matter where she went right now. The only thing that matter was that she didn't stop walking.

"Ruki?"

She almost didn't notice him until they collided, but quick reflexes had the both of them dodging. "Lee?" she looked at him in surprise. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you," he said. Then looked down at her feet. "Only I'm wearing shoes."

Ruki blushed. She'd been in too much of a hurry to grab them. "I was in a hurry," she explained.

"Okay." He smiled at her. "Going anywhere in particular?"

"Not really. Just walking." She looked at him curiously. "I didn't expect to see _you_ here, though."

He shrugged, glancing away. "Too many memories at home."

She didn't doubt it. Terriermon wasn't as good at going unnoticed as Renamon had been. That was why she'd gone pretty much the opposite way, finding herself unmotivated to go outside, where the memories were. But then, it was hard to be anywhere. Memories were _always_ with you.

He looked at her for a minute, considering her in that way that was so typically him. "Do you want to keep me company?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Where to?"

"It doesn't matter."

Ruki looked at him worriedly. "Then sure," she said, rather than ask him what was wrong. "I'd be happy to."

"Ryo told me you're working for Digimon now." Lee was looking at her, as if he knew that whatever she did, she'd tell him if only he waited long enough.

"Are you that good of friends?" That was news. But since Lee had become friends with Takato so quickly, probably it wasn't.

"Yeah." He was still looking at her. "He's a good guy, Ruki."

Ruki refused to comment. Ryo did, admittedly, have a few good points. But she just wasn't ready to like him yet.

"You know," Lee continued, "his birthday's coming up soon. Saturday. He asked me to invite you."

She turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Because we're friends. Maybe he thinks that you'll want to go if _I_ ask you instead of him."

He had a point there. Still, if he wanted her to go to his party, why hadn't he asked her yesterday? He was _so_ annoying.

"So, are you going?"

Ruki shrugged, stuck her hands in her pockets. "_Maybe_."

* * *

**Note**: I hate my brother's computer. Saturday, right before we left, Mom accidently knocked over Grandma's laptop (that I usually write these chapters on). We didn't know until we got back that we broke it. It takes forever to load up, and it crashes every hour after you turn it on because it's constantly overheating. So I am forced to play on my brother's computer until we can get the laptop fixed--which won't happen until the end of the week. :( Because I am stuck on my brother's computer, I won't delude myself by thinking I can catch up. I'll continue trying to update two chapters a day, but there are, of course, no guarantees now. This computer really sucks.

Similarly, this chapter could also be better. Early Saturday morning, I had the beginning half of this chapter written on the laptop. When I tried to write this, I couldn't remember what I wrote to start with, and so the chapter I wrote was very sucky. It is only marginally less sucky because I combined both pieces.

**AzNAnGeL07** -- I'm glad you like the story. Writing is always best when you know someone out there enjoys it. :)


	14. Chapter 13: The Shopping Expedition

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

As pretty much anyone could tell you, nothing can make you feel quite so well as time spent with your best friend. And no one would notice this quite so much as someone who'd been alone most of her life. But just as '_good things come to those who wait_,' there was also a another saying that diamond profiters and romantics all around the world tried their best to deny: _nothing lasts forever_. 

Ruki herself was, if nothing else, a realist. So when she saw that long black car parked on the opposite side of the road, she knew her fun was over for the moment.

"Lee, what time is it?" She asked.

Lee glanced down at his watch--a watch that apparently _everyone _but her was in possession of, since she asked so often. "Almost 2:00," he answered.

_I'm so late._

"I need to go," Ruki said, "and _you_ need to get back to your shopping. I'll call you when I get off work. So _answer your phone_!" She was already walking toward the car, knowing instinctively who was behind the wheel and that they were waiting for her. She knew she was right on the money when Iida stepped out of the car to greet her, his finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet as he opened her door so that she could climb in. She stopped staring at him like he was mad when she heard Okanao's voice, realizing that he was on the phone with, she supposed, his wife.

As soon as Ruki sat down and buckled her seatbelt, Okanao passed a box back to her. Ruki looked at it blankly. It was a shoe box.

She blushed immediately, especially when she opened it and discovered a pair of expensive Tsubos in red.

"Closest we could find to something your style," Iida told her.

"Thank you," Ruki said. "I'll pay you back."

"The company volunteered to cover it," Iida tossed a grin over his shoulder as he pulled out into the street--typically without signaling. "Especially since Hypnos _masterfully_ negotiated a contract with Digimon that got us hired as your entourage."

"You're kidding!"

"No," Okanao said quietly, puting his cell phone firmly at Iida's ear. "We're not. She wants to talk to you."

"_Nat-chan_!" Iida said in a cheerful, innocent tone--and then he seemed to wilt as his best friend's wife lit into him over something or another. By the time they pulled up in front of the office, the conversation had ended and Iida was passing the cell phone back to Okanao with a pained expression on his face. "She sounds like she's doing good," he said.

Kunda was waiting for them at the door, and she ran out to meet them quickly, opening the door and climbing in quickly. "_Sadako's_, please," she instructed, and turned back to the hurried conversation on her cell phone.

Iida pulled out again, to the sound of shrill horns blaring behind him. Ruki quickly buckled her seatbelt again, though she did lean up to talk to Okanao. "_What_ are we _doing_?" She demanded.

Kunda closed her cell phone with a snap. "_Shopping_," she answered.

By the time Iida pulled up in front of _Sadako's_, Ruki was positive that she'd used every protest she could think of to talk Kunda out of this shopping expedition. Kunda had nodded politely, smiled occasionally, and then opened her door, leading all of them--Iida included--into the store. Because of the nature of their quest, there were six workers waiting by the door to assist them--to the most expensive items in the store, unless Ruki was mistaken.

Of course Kunda knew all of them. "This is Temko Kioko," she began the introductions, gesturing toward the shortest one, all smiles and bumbling business. "Takasu Hisako" was taller, with bone-straight brown hair. "Takishida Mana" was probably the tallest, near Iida's height. "Komon Miwako" and "Shiba Yukari" were nearly mirror images of each other fashion-wise, and finally, "Fuse Seki" was another bleach-blonde girl, and the one who seemed to be in charge.

"And everyone," Kunda continued, drawing Ruki out. "_This_ is Miss Ruki."

"I've had the girls select a few things already," Fuse was telling Kunda as the tour began.

"_Wonderful_," Kunda said, smiling that bright, cheerful Barbie smile that Ruki hadn't seen since the interview. Somehow, it just looked weird now. "Bring _everything_ to the dressing room. We'll get to them _shortly_."

Ruki glanced over her shoulder to find Iida looking at some scary sundress while trying to convince Okanao that it was _just_ the thing his wife needed. Okanao sensed her looking at him, and smiled at her, though he rolled his eyes at Iida's taste. Or that's what she thought he meant. Ruki laughed, earning a glance from Kunda, who looked up to see the sundress.

"_Really_, Iida," she scolded him--and her smile was a lot more genuine now.

Catching on, Takasu said, "And that sundress is _far_ too mature for someone like Makino Ruki! She'd like something like _this_," and she pulled out yet another frightening sundress, pink with a lace trim.

Ruki's eyes were as wide as saucers and filled with absolute horror. Kunda laughed in amusement.

"_Please_ tell me you aren't going to dress me like that," Ruki nearly begged.

"_Trust me_," Kunda said with a wink, and went to the rack of clothes Komon and Shiba had brought out. A lot of it was frilly and pretty, and more like something Juri would wear, though obviously quite a bit more expensive. "Step into the changing room and I'll take in some clothes for you to try on. You're a _seven_, right?"

"_Huh_?"

"I _thought_ so," Kunda nodded.

Feeling completely out of her element, Ruki did step into the changing room, and a moment later, Kunda had Temko passing in outfits for her to try on. Surprised, she noticed that there wasn't a dress or lace trim anywhere--and she didn't see much more pink than could fill a thimble.

_Maybe she hasn't gotten to them yet_, Ruki thought, even as she slid into a pair of designer jeans.

* * *

**Note**: Oh, _I'm sorry_! This took _so long_ to write! I just _never _got a chance to sit down at it. _I'm sorry_. And the chapter's not even that good for the wait. Also, the laptop hasn't been fixed yet, either. Though it doesn't die every hour anymore. And two new reviewers! Yay! 

And I combined two chapters to make one, since otherwise they'd be ridiculously short.

Also, doesn't want to let me edit. _At all_. _Otherwise_, you'd have seen this _Wednesday_.

**AzNAnGeL07** -- Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. You'll be here til the story's finished, right?

**Yokai no Miko** -- Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter, and I'm working right now on the upcoming one. I have a lot of time to make up for!

**CWolf2** -- Wow, you think she's IC? Thank you! And I will do my best to live up to the promise of this story.


	15. Chapter 14: What's Wrong With Me?

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

* * *

More than half of her workday was spent in _Sadako's_, trying on more clothes in a day than Rumiko wore in a month. Ruki was exhausted by the time Kunda decided they were done. She stepped out of the dressing room, and noticed the rack of frilly clothes Takishida pushed away, the wheels squeeking in protest. Another rack full of discards was removed by Shiba, but unlike the last one, Ruki actually wore the clothes on it. Fuse herself was carrying the clothes they had actually decided to buy.

"Why don't _you three_ wait for me in the _car_?" Kunda suggested, waving Okanao and Iida over. Iida was hesitant, looking at a shimmering aqua tea gown that, Ruki had to admit, didn't look that bad, though the halter neck wasn't her style. Eventually, Okanao had to grab him by the back of his jacket and pull him. Ruki followed them both out the door while Kunda went to pay for the clothes.

"Well that was fun," Iida said while he climbed behind the wheel. Ruki climbed in the door Okanao held open. "Nat-chan will like a lot of the things here." He ignored the glare his friend aimed his way.

"Are you all right?" Okanao asked.

Ruki glanced up, and saw him looking at her closely from the rear-view mirror. "Fine." Her voice was a bit gruffer than she'd intended.

Kunda was walking quickly toward them, her sandals slapping against the pavement. Okanao was out of the car again to open a door for her.

"Where is everything?" Ruki asked curiously.

"It's being delivered _directly_ to the office," Kunda told her as the door closed behind her. Fuse was waving enthusiastically after them as Iida pulled out into the street. Kunda boredly flattered her fingers in return, then turned away from the window as soon as the shop was out of sight. She sent Ruki a genuine smile. "Did you try on anything you liked?" She asked.

She had. Ruki was surprised. Nothing Kunda had passed in to her was nearly as awful as she'd expected. There'd been jeans, and t-shirts. Dress shirts and jackets. Even capris, shorts and khakis. But no skirts, dresses or anything too girly. But instead of answering, Ruki just nodded.

Kunda's smile widened, and she looked really pleased. "_Good_. See? I _told_ you."

Iida paused at a red light. "Where to, boss?" He asked.

"_Fuyuko's_." The light turned green.

Ruki stared at Kunda with wide eyes. "A salon?"

"_Nami _agreed to cut your hair," Kunda told her. "_We_--Nami and I--are _very_ good friends. And you only need a _trim_. _Layering_ will give your hair more _movement_. You'll look _wonderful_, _trust_ me."

Fuyuko's wasn't very far. Iida pulled in.

"What _is_ this?" Ruki demanded. "I'm getting a makeover, just because I let Digimon sponsor me? _Why_?"

Kunda smiled, placing a hand on Ruki's shoulder. "Because," she said, "_tomorrow_, you start filming for a commercial. Now _come_; there's Nami. I'll introduce you." She took Ruki's hand when the door opened, and pulled her out of the car.

* * *

**Note**: Another late update. Sorry; and it's not even that long, or good, of a chapter. Also, _Fuyuko's_ is another place of my creation. I keep looking, but I can't find any sites on Japanese hair salons--and the same with clothes stores. Oh well.

I haven't wrote Kunda in a while, so she sounds a bit off--less emphasizing and stuff. And in case any of you are waiting for more Ryuki, Ryo makes another appearance in the next chapter (or the one after, if I can't manage it). And I'm going to try to write another chapter tonight, so_ keep reading_!

**AzNAnGeL07** -- I'm not worried about this being shut down for commenting on reviews. I'm already in the middle of rewriting everything so that it makes sense and the story looks structured. There's so many subplots that it looks like I'm rambling here.

**Flamepaw** -- Thank you, and thanks again for reviewing! Please keep reading.

**Yokai no Miko** -- You're very welcome. And unfortunately, no, they _weren't_ teasing Ruki. The Sickening Six (Temko, Takasu, Takishida, Komon, Shiba, and Fuse) know next to nothing about Ruki, other than she's young and female. They assume that since her mother's a model, she's going to like all that girly stuff.


	16. Chapter 15: The New Toy

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Digimon.

Ruki blew hair out of her face.

Kunda had kept her word. Nami hadn't cut off more than an inch. And the haircut was beautiful, and Ruki liked it. But Kunda had forbidden her to put her hair back in a ponytail. Leaving it down was more sleek, and made her look more approachable. So approachable, she thought, that her classmates had thought that they could talk to her--and a simple glare wouldn't scare them away.

They still ran at a snarl though.

But what was really weird was that Kunda had suddenly stopped sticking to her side, and was now attached to the director, Ukiyo Sekien. She was talking pretty much non-stop, and had been all morning. "Miss Ruki." Ruki turned, and accepted the candy bar Iida handed her. "How are you?"

"Bored," she answered, rolling her eyes. She turned on her chair to see the set being constructed behind her, already close to filling half of the room. "How long's it going to take before this thing's ready, anyway?"

"Shooting starts Wednesday," Okanao told her.

"Do we know what I'm selling yet?"

"_This._" Kunda's voice had Ruki immediately sitting up straight. She was holding something that looked uncannily like a D-arc. Like _Ruki_'s D-arc. But it was also flatter and pocket-sized. She sat down next to her in Iida's chair, since he'd disappeared to locate a soda machine, and handed Ruki the toy.

"What _is_ it?" She asked.

"They're coming up with a name for it still." Kunda didn't sound that concerned.

Ruki stared at her. "You don't have a _name_ for it yet? Shooting starts Wednesday!"

"There's _plenty_ of time." Kunda smiled at her, flashing perfect white teeth. "_Here_. I'll _show you_ how it _works_." She reached inside her purse and withdrew a hand of cards. Ruki continued to stare. A _brand new_ edition of Digimon cards. It had to be, because _that_ was Guilmon. She reached around Ruki to get to the toy while still letting her hold it. She nearly choked on the too-sweet perfume Kunda insisted on wearing. "You _see_," she said, drawing the card through, "it works _just _like a Card Reader. But look at _this_."

Ruki _did_ look. And suddenly the toy was the object of her stare.

"_Tai_. Come here for a second, would you?" One of the electricians was calling her from the set.

"I'll be _right_ there," Kunda called back, and stood, leaving Ruki with the fifteen new cards. "You _let me know_ what you _think_. If _you _don't like it, I _can_ take it back." And then she was going to the man, high heels clicking on the floor.

"What is it?" Okanao asked, and sounded curious enough that Ruki glanced up at him before refocusing on the game.

"A simulation."

"Miss _Ruki_!" Kunda called from the set. "It's lunch time. Why don't _you_ get something to _eat_? We can rehearse when you _get back_."

"With what script?" Okanao asked, but Kunda continued speaking.

"You _just_ acquaint yourself with that game of yours," she instructed.

While Okanao made his way over to talk with Kunda, Ruki put the cards in her pocket and left the studio, thinking about Jungle Kong Sherbert. Iida, of course, chose that moment to come back with his arms full of soda cans, and he stared at her as she opened the door. "Where are you going?"

"Lunch break."

"Yeah, but." He looked helplessly at the sodas, then rolled his eyes and followed her away.

"Hey, Kazuo," Kazai said from the front desk, snatching one of the cans out of Iida's arms. "Enjoy your break."

Ruki opened her own door when they got to the car--after opening Iida's since his arms were still full--and climbed in the back seat. "So Tadiyuki isn't going to make it?"

"He was talking with Kunda when I left."

"It'll take a while then," Iida said, "we'll bring him something back. Where to?"

"31 Ice Cream."

The ice cream parlor was a lot less crowded than it had been Saturday, but was anything but empty. Standing behind her, Iida was looking at the line, so she tilted her head up at him. "Jungle Kong Sherbert, please," she requested. Before he could answer, she began toward the back corner table and sat down. She took her new toy out of her pocket and flipped the switch.

Ryo was staring at her over his ice cream from the other side of the table. She struggled to keep her expression neutral--but her mood took on a downward bent when _his_ leveled out. "I didn't see you yesterday," he said. "What did you do to your hair?"

Her hands twitched with the instinctive urge to touch it. Stubbornly, she kept them still. "I never said I'd be here," she informed him stiffly. A new card came up on the screen. She hit the selection button.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

Ruki smiled mentally. "A new game," she said, deliberately playing it down. "I'm doing a commercial on it. It won't be out for months."

"_Oh_." Just like that, he seemed to lose interest.

She gritted her teeth, until she saw the new card that came up. "Really?" She asked. She set the game down on the table facing him and pushed it closer. "Take a look." He was powerless to resist. She knew it. So she smiled when his face slackened, and he stared hard at the screen.

_Cyberdramon_.

"What is this?" He was suddenly interested now.

"A game," she told him. "You _did_ bring your deck, didn't you?" Iida was coming toward them now with ice cream, so Ruki moved out of her chair and went to sit beside Ryo. "_Here_," she said, taking her own deck out of her pocket, "I'll show you how to play."

**Note**: Not _quite_ as long as I'd expected this chapter to be. I expected it to be long enough for me to show what the game was and what it did. So I'll tell you here. It's basically a simulation. You play the Digimon card game against a computer. You scan your Digimon cards into the game, where it stores them in memory--that's how the game gets cards. But it gets them at random, like another person playing. Theoretically, you can play the Digimon card game against other people via the game (when hooked up to the internet; it has a wireless connection). But since there's only one of these so far... Oh, and Ruki's is special in that hers already has all of the cards scanned into it--including rare ones, second editions and limited edition cards.

Yeah, the game's not exactly that great of an idea. It was just the only thing I could think of at the time. Sorry. And sorry also for not updating when I said I would. Ah well. At least it hasn't been a month. By the way, Ryo's still going to be in the next chapter.

**AzNAnGeL07** -- Yes, I'm sorry. If you've ever seen the fashion channel, when they have a makeover show on, all you see is people getting their hair cut. If I could have gotten out of it, I would have, but it's just something you have to do.

**Yokai no Miko** -- Hey, glad you're so enthusiastic. Hopefully _this_ chapter hasn't let you down. Please keep reviewing!

**Yumi Stern** -- Wow, hey new reviewer! Yeah, I used to update a lot more often, but I'm not about to give up on this story yet. Please keep reading, and let me know what you think.

**KaguraAziwa** -- Glad you enjoyed it. I'll try to update more often, as long as FF-net is willing. It's being really difficult lately.

Speaking of FF-net, since it _refuses_ to let me use horizontal breaks, I'm just going to quit. I've been trying to update this chapter for a week already, and it just doesn't want to work. Oh well. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
